


Glass-Blade

by Pious_Erika



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, RWBY, X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), the mutant nation of krakoa
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, House of X/Powers of X, Trans Female Character, after hoxpox, i think, if i feel like it, lovingly detailed killing of human traffikers, might go full smut, most of the main cast tbh, not smut but also talk of lewd things, yes I am using my rwby/Xmen AU ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pious_Erika/pseuds/Pious_Erika
Summary: An Old Lover of Akihiro has been reborn, and his debts must be paid.He is in Space right now, so Laura must pay them.Vess will have her Revenge. Laura will help her.
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Original Character(s), kwannon/original character, maybe others but like, past - Relationship, still thinking - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still working out some long-term details. The tags will be altered to reflect that.

_“Protect these Mutants Akihiro! Get them to the next town! Help them Scatter, and then your Oath them will be fulfilled!” Vess said loading the last Mutant child into the truck. The Gangsters were closing in._

_“What of you? Will you join us? Will my Oath to you be fulfilled?” Akihiro asked, readying himself to drive off, to protect Mutants._

_Vess smiled. “I will come back, from Valhalla I will return, and then you can fulfill your Oaths to me! NOW GO!!!” Vess exclaimed_

_Akihiro saw the look in her eyes. A look of utter fanaticism. Vess he knew was a normally selfish woman, but she held Oaths as sacred. He knew she planned to sacrifice herself to buy him time to save the Mutants. He knew she would comeback somehow._

_He drove off, beyond the City, and Vess began overcharging her powers._

_“Valhalla, I am coming” Vess screamed, and detonated herself, sending hard-light Glass exploding in a city-buster scale blast._

……….

**10 years later. The Mutant Nation of Krakoa.**

Vess awoke, and a helmeted man touched her head. She remembered who she was, and she learned she was now Krakoan, Citizen of the Mutant Nation. She had a brief history of the Nation beamed into her head, along with the Krakoan Language.

She stared at her nude form, looking better then it had before. Her breasts were larger, her hips wider. She had more fat and she felt good. She had her good muscles. Her dick was still there, to which she gave a small prayer of thanks. She was also covered in goo, a biproduct of the resurrection she realized.

“Glass-Blade. I do hope your resurrected form is to your liking. Akihiro told us of your trans status and told us to adjust your resurrected form to be more to your desire.” Xavier explained to her.

“It is…. I thank you Xavier. I owe Krakoa a debt. You will be repaid…. After I Get My Revenge.” Vess stormed off. “AKIHIRO! WHERE ARE YOU!!!” she shouted as she went to find the son of Logan. 

Xavier, sensing no threat to Krakoa in Vess, contacted Laura Kinney to assist the newly raised woman, and moved onto helping more Mutants with the Resurrection.

Laura received Xavier’s message, and grabbed a towel and spare clothing. Akihiro had forewarned that one of his old friends would be reborn soon, and had selected clothing for Vess.

“Vess…” Laura thought to herself. One of Akihiro’s old criminal friends/lovers. Died 10 years ago at 40 years old to protect Mutants liberated from a trafficking ring in Eastern Europe.

Akihiro himself now was with X-factor, rescuing Mutants taken by Space Pirates. Logan was with the Avenger’s Unity Squad, and Gabby was with the Champions. The “Short-straw” of the Howlett-Kinney Debt-settling department had fallen to Laura.

Laura went to Vess, who was rampaging around Krakoa in the nude, shouting for Akihiro. 

“AKIHIRO WHERE ARE YOU! YOU CAN’T HIDE FOREVER! YOU HAVE SOME DEBT TO SETTLE!” Vess shouted the crowds of ogling mutants. Krakoa did not have mandatory clothing laws, and some Mutants found nudism comfortable, but still, an angry goo-covered woman of decent attractiveness screaming for someone did draw attention.

“My Brother is in Space, Vess, Rescuing Mutants. I will handle whatever issue you have with him.” Laura said to the goo covered woman, handing over the towel. Laura was in her Grey Wolverine outfit, to give herself some Authority. “Clear off people.” Laura told the crowds, and they moved on about their business.

Vess dried herself off, took the clothing from Laura, and then sniffed the Wolverine. “You do you look like Akihiro. You have that Howlett family nose and chin… I heard rumors of another of Mutant of similar powers running around the Criminal Underworlds….. Are you ex twenty…” Just as Vess put on her new shirt, Laura shushed her.

"Laura. I am Laura Howlett Kinney, or Wolverine on the field. That other name is a deadname. I will help you, because I actually owe my brother some favors, so please respect me." Laura said quickly. Not the first time she had to explain that.

Vess nodded and understood completely. Vess put on the pants. “"Akihiro and I used to do some crime-work, trying to control a slice of the Eastern Europe Mutant towns, offering protection in exchange for cash and Supply Lines. Things went bad. Bigots tried to have us killed. They overwhelmed us, I got hit hard. I swore vengeance, and made Akihro promise that when I came back, he would help me have it. This was 10 years ago.” Vess said, putting on the socks and shoes given.

Laura was confused. "How did you know you would come back? Krakoa has only been recently established."

Vess smiled. “My adoptive father, a mutant who went by Odin, a fortune teller, told me that one day, I would die, but if I died protecting Mutants, I would be reborn in Eternal Life. I had attained paradise in Valhalla, but I still had debt to settle on Midgard. Foremost Revenge on the gang that forced me to Sacrifice myself.” Vess scoured at the memory, but then smiled again looking Laura in the eye. “I made Akihiro swear that he would help me with revenge, but if you are willing, you will do.”

“Fine. Akihiro told me you would need my help in eliminating a Trafficking ring. I have lethal force authorization, and I think I should be able to get you similar authorization, so you can get proper revenge, but the priority should be on saving Civilians.” Laura explained. “I have some business to take care of. I need to find a sitter for my pets, and other paperwork I need to do to make sure your plans go smoothly. How about you get settled on Krakoa? Meet here in 24-hours?” Laura explained, taking the goo-covered towel, and getting ready to leave.

Vess realized she would have a life to live beyond revenge, many possible lives, and realized she was hungry. “Do you know where I could get some good pasta? I am starting to feel hungry?” Vess asked.

“Nearby is a good fusion pasta place. They import some of the more flavorful ingredients to get them more authentic. Here, this will show you the way.” Laura said handing Vess her first smartphone.

“They improved technology how much since I was dead? Impressive.” Vess said taking the phone and asking it where the good pasta places are.

“Have fun with your first day of new life! See you soon.” Laura said, taking out her own phone to find a sitter.

It hit Vess that she now has so many wonderful opportunities in the Mutant Nation. Lovers to have, friends to make, food to eat. Media to catch up on…. That would take a while.

Food comes first, she thought to herself though. And then Revenge.


	2. A Gathering of Blades.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vess celebrates her first night on Krakoa. 
> 
> Laura gathers her team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this fic will be hornier then I originally planned.

Vess gorged herself on pasta and meat. She explored the internet via her new phone, learning of what she missed. She drank booze and sang karaoke.

She grew tired. A Night of Hedonism before Revenge was an exhausting affair.

She noticed on the back of the phone an address. She asked the phone to guide her to the location of the address, and it responded.

It was the Krakoan Apartment Akihiro arranged for her.

She went to it, sluggishly.

She arrived and found the 1-bedroom apartment to her liking. Lacking possessions beyond a Krakoan-tech fridge (stocked with some basic food), a nice bed, some chairs, and empty cabinets. Vess would buy her stuff after Vengeance was had.

She found the bed assigned to her perfect for her body. She fell asleep and dreamed well.

Laura sat in her personal apartment (shared with Gabby), as Johnathan (the actual Wolverine) sat on her lap.

Laura scrolled through profiles of Mutants with lethal force authorization, to find ones who would join her. The intel given to her by Akihiro and her own independent research into the target areas made Laura realize that a 2-woman job this was not. She would need a team to lay waste to these traffickers. 5 ideally, enough to fit in a Krakoan battle-van and have room for potential guests.

Daken had approved Vess’s own kill-licence ahead of time, and Laura had hers.

“Who else?” Laura thought to herself. 

She saw a familiar name and contacted an old-friend.

“Kwannon? Want to lay waste to some traffickers? I emailed you the details” Laura asked her once mentor.

“I was getting in the mood to kill things. I will join you on this quest.” Kwannon responded, sitting in her shared apartment. Kwannon had been meditating but was always pleased to hear from her once student.

“No babe! You want to be in the mood to fuck.” Elza, Kwannon’s girlfriend, said rubbing her bulge on the sitting woman’s back. Elza was nude, a tall white trans woman, and obviously horny.

“Hold on Laura, I need to tame my bitch.” Kwannon said, putting Laura on hold.

“Dearest Elza, If you agree to join me in this quest to purge the world of human traffickers, I will reduce you to a quivering mess of Orgasms when we get back, unable to think for hours.” Kwannon said lovingly

“Traffickers? I would have joined you anyhow to kill those bastards even without the incentive. I will hold you to the Orgasm Overload promise still.” Elza said giving a thumbs-up.

“Good. I will fuck you tonight as well because I am in the mood to do so.” Kwannon said before returning to Laura. “Elza will be joining us. Now if you excuse me, I have some love to make.” Kwannon said before hanging up and readying a Huge-Strap-on and lube.

Laura grimaced as she returned looking for Mutants. She was glad her mentor found love in Elza but was always a bit creeped out how openly sexual the 2 are. Laura banished the thoughts and returned to searching.

Since Laura had 4 women on the team so far, she narrowed her search patterns to Women-Mutants with kill authorizations. Might as well maintain a theme.

She had a Hard-light generator with Vess, a psychic with Kwannon, a weird-goo thrower with Elza, and Laura with her healing factor.

Laura thought of what this team was missing….

Muscle. A Big Brawler. Indestructibility.

Laura knew exactly who to ask for.

She smiled. This would be a good mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the team, Kwannon and Elza. 
> 
> Elza is a DnD character I designed. Her Mutant Name is "Kind-Blade". She can create ectoplasma and throw it. The plasma has different abilities, ranging from being a hallucinogenic drug to high-power acid, depending on her intent. She also is a skilled Sword Woman (hence the name), and has some limited psychic abilities, mostly some telekinesis when it comes to controlling her plasma blasts. She is also a Proud Trans Bimbo. I created her to work through some gender-stuff of my own.


	3. Info-Dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kill-Team Gathers. 
> 
> The Guillotine Blade Rises. Revenge Will Be Had.

Vess found herself in a Krakoan armory looking for her old weapons that Akihiro had retrieved. Her smart phone guided her to their location.

“Ah, there they are. I love smartphones.” Vess said, retrieving her old sawed-off shotgun, Bess, and the ancestral axe her adoptive father had given her. Vess’s powers were strong hard-light forging, but she always liked to keep back-ups in case something went wrong. A box of her preferred buckshot brand was next to Bess, along with some “Krakoan Special” shells. She took those as well.

Vess got a text from Laura, asking Vess to go the required Gate to meet The Kill-Team, as well as to receive the needed gear. Vess texted back that she was on her way and went off.

Vess saw Laura at the Gate to the Polish Mutant town that would begin the Kill-Quest. Laura was in civilian outfit rather then her Wolverine costume, though had a large bag which probably contained it. She had 2 magnum revolvers next to her and holsters for them.

Vess saw a Japanese woman, Kwannon/Psylocke Laura had informed her, that as inspecting a strange-looking carbine, that appeared single-shot. The bullets the woman had on her were huge, 13x65 magnum rounds. The woman had a short-sword next to her. Kwannon had purple hair and was in a civilian outfit, a purple leotard with sweatpants.

Vess saw next to Kwannon was Elza, aka Kind-Blade. A tall and muscular white/blonde woman at nearly 2 meters in height. She wore sweatpants but no shirt, leaving her augmented chest on full display. She was inspecting a pair of guns strapped to her wrists which Laura’s dossier said augmented her “Slime-Powers”. She had a pair of large scimitars next to her.

And then entering behind Vess was the final member, the 23-year-old Nora Valkyrie. She was huge, more then 2 meters in height and well muscled. She wore a civilian outfit of cargo-shorts, and a simple tee-shirt with a combined trans-pride flag and X-logo on it. She carried her Uru hammer, Magnhild, in her left hand, and large hockey-bag in her right. Vess had studied Nora’s profile in great detail. An attempt by the vile “Mister Sinister” to combine Thor Odinson’s DNA with that of a Mutant, Nora found love and glory with the X-men.

Laura clapped and gave details. “I assume you have read each other’s profiles. Good. We can bond in the Battle-van on the way to the target towns. The gangs that Vess desires revenge on are located at 3 different towns in 2 different countries. Neither of these nations recognize Mutant Rights, or many Human Rights at all, so we are going to be in hostile territory with no Gate support. Krakoan Intelligence has bribed away most of the authorities in these Nations, so as long as we only target the Gangs, we will be ignored. Our Kill-Licences are in effect, so as long as we only target the gangs, we will not be violating “Kill No Mortal”. It is winter in the target areas, snowing, so we will have to change into proper winter-gear. Yes that means you will have to cover-up Elza.”

“Dang it. Sorry girls.” Elza said cupping her magnificent tits.

“We have been supplied with a Battle-Van, which contains the resources needed to create 5 Gates, 3 of which will be used to create exit portals for any people being trafficked by the gangs. One for our escape when our mission is completed, and one possible spare. The van has enough ammo to supply use for a good while, some stored food, some spare clothing, repair kits, and lots of healing items. Krakoan intelligence has given us info on each target which will be reviewed during the journey.” Laura continued.

“Who will be leading us” Vess said.

“I am technically, but I desired Laura to practice her leadership on the field. She will direct us unless I feel I need to give override.” Kwannon said, nodding to her once-student.

“Will we be sleeping in the Battle-Van? I never liked doing that.” Nora said, fiddling with her phone.

“I know, Battle-Van nights are the worst. We have arranged Motel and Mutant town stays for each night of the journey. We might be forced to do Battle-Van nights if things go wrong.” Laura explained.

“How long is the estimated journey?” Elza asked.

“5-6 days. We will know more when we get an on-site knowledge of the road/traffic conditions.” Laura said. 

“Any other questions? No? Lets get changed.” Laura said grabbing her customed winter clothing.

The Kill-team changed quickly and entered the Gate.

Vess was aroused, for there was nothing sexier than Revenge to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I post a lot about of a RWBY/Xmen AU on tumblr, and Glass-Blade is the first real fic I have made that will explore it. 
> 
> Krakoa welcomes Nora "Odinsdottir" Valkyrie. Sister to Thor and Lover of Ren. X-woman and Asgardian.


	4. Bonding Technology.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Circuity of Soul Flows the Ideas of Friendship. 
> 
> Mutant Technology Activates, Potential Awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More establishing my more original takes on characters.

The small Gated Polish Mutant community was covered in snow, most people stayed inside. The Battle-Van, an Armored Personal Carrier built with Krakoan tech. It can use Stark-designed hologram tech to disguise itself as a more common truck.

“… Kwannon I don’t think I can handle being constantly On and stuck in a Battle-Van. Turn me off please.” Elza said solemnly. She was bundled up head to toe in winter-clothing, looking glum. 

“Of course, dearest.” Kwannon said, with a psychic-butterfly appearing to signal the use of powers. Kwannon was equally bundled-up.

Elza slumped for a bit and then started looking better.

“Thanks girlfriend. I do hope we can get a Motel before tomorrow noon…….” Elza said.

Vess looked confused at the display. Vess was less bulked up clothing, used to real winters, and maintaining her hard-light powers to give her an insulating second-skin. 

“Elza… Has a bit of nymphomania. She and Kwannon “manage it privately” though if Elza is on a mission, she will have Kwannon psychically disable it for times. Makes Elza “feel off” and can lead to some issues if she is “turned off” for too long. It should not be an issue for this mission” Laura explained in whisper. Laura was similarly less bundled-up, her “Wolverine genetics” making her resilient to cold. Laura was wearing her grey Wolverine costume, though did not have the mask on. 

Nora was surveying the town, stretching. Nora was wearing her hero-costume, a sleeveless variant of King Thor’s current outfit, with the “Rune of Thor” replaced with an X. “So we are in Poland…. How far is the target town from here?”

“8 hour drive by my guess with this snow. The Battle-van can handle the conditions, but we must maintain disguise for now. I will take first shift driving… Any claims to different positions?” Laura asked

“SHOTGUN!!!” Nora said, enthusiastically. Laura looked glad at this. 

“Turret!” Elza said. The Battle-Van has a turret, a 25mm auto-cannon (High-explosive rounds), requested by Laura.

Psylocke put a hand on Vess’s shoulder. “Guess we are stuck together in the back new friend. How about we talk about our pasts, among other things.”

The 5 hopped into the van and drove off, into the wide world. 2 of the Gangsters were in Poland, the other in Ukraine.

It was Vess who opened with the first words of conversation to make the drive bearable.

“So Nora… Are you really Thor’s sister?” Vess asked the Asgardian hybrid.

“Well I am genetically his daughter, since Sinister spliced his DNA with a few mutants to create me…… But Thor said he was not ready to be a dad yet when he found me when I turned 13. He said he was ready to be an Older Brother to me, and we have had that dynamic ever since!” Nora explained.

“And the hammer you carry… Is it a copy of Mjonir?” Vess asked, her Pagan beliefs and Thor fangirlness coming to the front.

“Nah, Odin said the only true copy of Mjonir is Stormbreaker, which Odin specifically designed to be Mjolnir’s equal. Magnhild is more unique to me. It helps me channel my lightning powers, and it can shapeshift, with Thor giving it me as a wedding present. It is imbued with his power, rather then Odin.” Nora explained showing Magnhild off.

The topic of marriage interested Vess, and she did not want to overly pressure Nora into going to much into Thor. “This Lie Ren… What is he like? I read he does not live on Krakoa?” Vess asked.

Nora looked a bit glum at that. “Ren has issues with Krakoa… He prefers to live in Canada, with our son. I adore Krakoa, and still do X-men stuff. We love each other, are still married, but….” Nora started to look bad.

Laura put a supportive hand on Nora’s shoulder, which perked Nora up. Vess apologized for bringing up the topic.

Elza looked annoyed, surveying the roads from her gunner’s position. “Been a while since I have been in these parts of Europe… I did not miss it. I will be glad to be gone again.”

Vess remembered Elza’s origins. “You are trans as well… It must have been difficult living in these parts of Europe, mutant and queer.”

Elza found comfort in Vess’s words. “Yeah. The Mutant Brothel, the Pleasure Nerve, I served as a bouncer and later sex worker at helped though. Recent crackdowns on sex workers, queers, and mutants in these areas made me and my fellow Brothel workers move to Krakoa or safer havens.”

Vess, remembered the Pleasure Nerve, a moving Brothel run by Mutants. Vess had been there a couple times. Good place.

Vess turned to the woman in across of her, Psylocke. Kwannon was the most senior X-men present, active with them for more then a decade.

“You picked up your Mutant name from an ex-girlfriend?” Vess asked

“Betsy and I used to date, and we are good friends still. She became Captain Britain soon after I joined, and when she did, she gave me the Psylocke title since I have was having difficulty coming up with a good Mutant name. I grew attached to the title and made it my own.” Kwannon explained.

The 5 made good conversation on their way to the first kill-site. Bonds of Mutants strengthened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Action bit in chapter 6. Chapter 5 will be charater profiles released later todya.


	5. Data-Page set 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a Krakoa-era story without Data Pages? 
> 
> Mini-profiles for Laura, Vess, Elza, Nora, and Kwannon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually make charts for the next batch.

**Laura Kinney (Wolverine) Profile Snippets:**

Upon Logan’s Death 4 years ago, his 20-year-old daughter-clone Laura Kinney took up the Mantle of Wolverine, feeling the role must be filled, that the X-men require one to hold the title. She proved greatly successful in the role, many believing her “The Greatest Wolverine”, which she has mixed feelings on.

No longer possessing Adamantium Bones/Claws, a Shackle imposed on the Howlett/Kinney’s by Humans, their (Laura, Logan, Akihiro, Gabby) claws are coated now in Krakoan “Living Metal” a Wakandan-inspired nano-tech (Note: Uses Iron-Alloys mined from Krakoa, not Vibranium). It heals with the Mutant and can channel a matter-disrupting energy that can allow the user to cut through a greater number of things.

Laura Kinney’s primary affiliation is Krakoa’s Military Branch, The Elite Kill-Teams. These are the Sword of Krakoa, (compared to the X-men’s Shield and the X-force’s hidden dagger). Small teams of well-trained Mutants able to eliminate threats to Mutant safety quickly or enact great Vengeance. Laura Kinney has proven a capable member of the Kill-Teams, and may soon be considered an official leader.

Lives with her Clone-Sister Gabby Kinney (Mutant Name: Honey Badger) and pet Johnathan (an actual Wolverine) on Krakoa. The other Daughter-Clones of Logan/Sarah are currently spread among Mutant Communities across Earth. Has expressed romantic interest in one Jubilation Lee (Mutant Name: Jubilee), and is dating her.

Gender: Trans Lesbian (She/Her). Height: 1.65 meters. Power: Bone (Now Living Metal) Claws, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Physical Abilities, Accelerated Healing. Age: 24

**Vess (Glass Blade) Profile Snippets:**

Resurrected after 10 years dead, Vess seeks vengeance against the gangsters that killed her. Given these Gangsters have been founded to be trafficking in Mutants, Krakoan and Personal Interests align, and the Quite Council unanimously agreed to the deployment of a Kill-Team to eliminate the Gangster and rescue those held by them.

Born in Eastern Europe and taken in by Human Traffickers soon after, Vess was abused horribly.

She kept with a large group of sold kids, until she was tested for the Mutant X-gene, and taken to be trained as a potential soldier for the mob. She was 10 at the time.

The mob spent tears trying to activate her powers, using her as a lab rat/torture toy in the mean time. When they activated, she killed every mob member in the area and fled to freedom. She decided to not save any other slave, a decision she does not regret. She was 15 at the time. Her powers are the ability to create hard-light constructs, that resemble clear glass.

She eventually was found by a wandering Mutant caravan, led by the elderly Mutant “Odin”, unrelated to the King of Asgard (or maybe he was. No DNA sample of a Mutant called Odin has been found in any collection). Odin could see potential futures.

With the help Odin’s caravan, she found her true name and gender. She received training in her ability, and how to take care of herself properly. She developed a sense of self-worth, and of fair-play.

When Vess turned 21, Odin began to die. As Odin died, he offered one final prediction to Vess, but made Vess swear that she would protect Mutants to the best of her abilities, to receive the prediction. Vess, valuing Odin’s visions, agreed.

Odin predicted in his final breaths that if Vess died protecting Mutants, she would be reborn into eternal life.

The Caravan disbanded on Odin’s Death, and Vess organized some of the more combat oriented Mutants into a vengeance quest against the mob that groomed her. For 7 years did she wage bloody war against the mob.

She eventually established herself as a mob boss, primarily offering protection services, mostly to Mutant Towns in Europe, but also dealing in drugs and weapons (never people), using the towns she protected as a supply chain.

Vess, despite wanting to some degree to protect Mutants to fulfill her Oath to Odin, did not consider it enough to do it out of generosity. To her, the Mutants and regular humans she protects must give her incentive to do so. If they did though (through money and services), she would.

Eventually she earned enough money to hire Akihiro Daken as an adviser/contact, in an effort to expand her territory. They became friendly/lovers. She was 32 at the time.

During a meeting with a rival gang, she was betrayed. Akihiro and Vess initially ran, but Vess went back to help her Mutant subordinates and rescued Mutants retreat, telling Akihiro that she would come back and she would want vengeance, and she expected Akihiro to help. He agreed and left. Vess was 40 at the time.

Now dedicating herself to Vengeance after Resurrection, she has also swore Oath of Allegiance to Krakoa, and will serve Krakoa gladly when Vengeance is had. To Her, Oaths are sacred, thus Krakoa will honor her allegiance.

Gender: Trans Bisexual Woman (she/her). Height 1.7 meters. Powers: Hard-Light Construct creation and manipulation. Age: 40

**Nora Valkyrie (Arc-Hammer)** **Profile Snippets:**

An attempt by Sinister (Traitor to Mutants, Curse His Name) to combine the (normally unclonable) Genetic Powers of now Asgardian King Thor Odinson with that of Mutants, Nora broke free of her captivity and found safety with Mutants, particularly of her Childhood Friend now Husband Lie Ren (Mutant Name: Lotus).

Thor, on her 13th birthday, found Nora and declared her Sister (Note: She is technically Thor’s getetic daughter, but Thor decided he was not ready for the burdens of Fatherhood, but always ready to be an older brother and mentor. Nora accepted.) Nora trained both in the Xavier School and on Krakoa.

Nora Married her Husband Lie Ren 7 Years ago, on Asgard herself before the World Tree, in a double wedding (Thor’s sister Angela married her wife Sera in the same ceremony). Nora and Ren later had a child via cloning tech, Bao “Steve” Valkyrie Ren.

Nora has a Uru Hammer, Magnhild, a shapeshifting weapon capable of channeling the Nora’s Thunder Powers. Imbude with Thor’s own powers (rather then the Odin Blessing Granted to Mjolnir and Stormbreaker), the Hammer has proven an invaluable weapon in protecting Mutants. A gift for Nora on her 17th birthday from Thor.

Alternates living on Krakoa (serving with the X-men and Kill-Teams), Canada with her Husband and Child, and visiting Asgard.

Gender: Trans Bisexual Woman (She/Her). Height: 2 meters. Powers: Electricity and Weather control, Enhanced Physical Abilities, Resilience and Endurance of Divine Levels. Age: 27

**Elza Great-Serpent (Kind-Blade) Profile Snippets:**

Born in East Germany, Elza knew she was different. She eventually found herself in adulthood with the moving Mutant Brothel, The Pleasure Nerve. The Pleasure Nerve found Mutants and gave them employment, training, and safety as sex workers and affiliate roles. They also provided gender-transitional care which they provided Elza.

Elza initially served as a bouncer for the Pleasure Nerve, but when she tried it, she found her true calling as a prostitute. Elza loves sex (possibly to the point of Hypersexuality, but she has established she has it under control) and takes pride in her sex life.

With the establishment of Krakoa and crackdowns on Sex Work in Europe, the Pleasure Nerve moved to Krakoa. Elza started dating Kwannon (Mutant Name: Psylocke) after finding each other pleasurable sexual partners. They live together in Kwannon’s private cabin in Japan, as well as serving with the Kill-Teams.

Elza can generate Ecto-Plasma, which can take different forms/functions depending on her intent. From Sticky glue, hyper-acid, psychedelic drugs, and lubricant, her powers are versatile. Her mutant name “Kind-Blade” derives from her sword-skills, taught to her from a variety of sources. Currently uses a pair Living-Metal Scimitars named “Enrapture” and “Bliss”, and a pair of customed gauntlet-pistols that help her project her plasma.

Gender: Bi (hyper) sexual woman (She/Her). Height: 1.9 meters. Powers: Versatile Ecto-Plasma generation, possible physical enhancement. Age: 34.

**Kwannon (Psylocke)**

When Betsy Braddock became Captain Britain (allowing her brother Brain to retire) 12 years ago, she allowed then girlfriend (now simply friend) Kwannon the Psylocke title.

Kwannon served valiantly with the X-men and has now become one of the main leaders of the Krakoan Kill-teams.

It was Kwannon who mentored Laura Kinney when Laura first came to the Xavier school. Kwannon helped Laura shed the deadname of X-23 and embrace her initial Mutant name of Talon.

Currently lives with Girlfriend/BDSM-partner Elza in a Private Cabin in rural Northern Japan.

(Author’s note: Kwannon and Betsy never body-swapped in this timeline. Betsy lives with Warren and 2 children in the UK as superheroes and has for the past 11 years. Kwannon basically did most of the things Betsy did instead. Will get into details more later, or on my tumblr.).

Gender: Bisexual Cis Woman (She/her). Height: 1.85 meters. Powers: Telekinesis/Telepathy. Age: 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter???? Maybe in 2 weeks? I have other projects I want to work on soon. I will try at least 2 chapters a month.


	6. Slaughter Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day of Execution has arrived. 
> 
> War Drums Sounds
> 
> Damnation or Glory Await.
> 
> Kill-Teams shall Preform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at action.

The town was nearing, and Vess recognized it.   
It was the town she was betrayed, the town she detonated herself to save Mutants.  
This time would be different though. She had better help and a better plan.   
The town was a bad one before Vess blew most of it up, along with herself. Gangsters took the remaining infrastructure and turned it into a Warehouse district for “Human Cargo”.   
“Remember, no big flashy stuff until we get the victims and other civilians into the gate. Once the town is clear of civilians, go nuts.” Laura said donning her Krakoan Power Armor. The other 4 women were following her steps while the Battle-Van was parked a Kilometer from the town.   
(Krakoan Power Armor: an extension of Krakoan Prosthetics tech. Made with the wearer’s DNA and Krakoan Living Technology, it amplified the User’s strength, speed, and mutant abilities while also shielding the user from small arms fire and other dangers. Kill-team members are expected to wear a suit of it when on missions, each one customed to the wearer.)  
Laura’s scanned her team, and each was ready to fight. Laura’s Armor was designed with the iconic Wolverine costume in mind and was an armored version of her regular grey Wolverine outfit. She readied her magnum pistols, Sarah and Logan, 10x40 magnum rounds loaded.   
“Babe, turn me on again. I want to feel these bastard’s death’s properly” Elza said as she readied her Scimitars, Aphrodite and Dionysus. Elza’s armor was bright purple and covered in snake motifs, with 2 serpents forming an “X” across her chest.   
“Of course, dearest.” Kwannon said, eyes flashing to indicate her powers had been used. Kwannon’s armor was inspired by Samurai armor and had an Oni mask. Kwannon checked her sword (she does not to name them), and her magnum (13x65mm) carbine to make sure they were ready.   
Nora’s armor was inspired by her brother’s current outfit, though with the Rune of Thor replaced by an X. She readied her hammer (growing it to full size, a proper Pole-Hammer now) and said her prayers silently, praying for the damnation of those she kills.   
Vess’s was fairly plain, with the default “Iron Man” inspired look. She did not have time to customize it beyond color, a simple red. She would rectify this later. 

Armored up, the 5 women got into their positions. Nora got in the driver’s seat and smiled with glee (She loves this part). Psylocke got into the gunner position and mind-linked with Vess. Vess, Nora, Laura buckled up in the troop area, ready.   
Nora put pedal to metal and went 0-120kmh in a few seconds (the power of Krakoan tech), and breached the wall surrounded the town, much to the inhabitant’s shock. Vess put up a Hard-Light Barrier, and coordinated with Psylocke, opening small holes in in the barrier as Psylocke fired the auto-cannon though these holes, taking out clusters of gang-guards and key structures. The auto-cannon, rather then a constant roar of death, was a gong, each explosion of sound signalling the death of gangsters. Bullets and Explosive’s failed to get through Vess’s Shield.   
Elza and Laura got out and charged forward to where the main group of civilians was being held, a nearby warehouse. Vess provided covering fire, sending out shards of Hard-Light a head of their advance, with Elza creating a “Goo Shield” that absorbed stray bullets. The Krakoan Armor could withstand bullets, but they still hurt.   
Nora leapt out the front door of the Battle-Van, bullets feeling like a gentle breeze to the Asgardian Hybrid and joined Elza and Laura.   
Nora summoned on a massive gust of freezing wind within the building, disorientating those inside, including the gangs. The Civilians were easy to notice, and Nora and Elza started blasting away, avoiding civilians.   
Elza’s gauntlet guns gave her Goo attacks extended reach and focus. She chose “Acid Goo” for the gangsters inside, and channelled the slime into her scimitars, enhancing their power. Her scimitars were made partially of Krakoan Living Metal spliced her own DNA (the sharp parts) and shared her imunity to her own powers. She slaughtered without mercy for the traffickers and laughed as she did.   
Laura stayed back behind Elza, and used her pistols with precision. A far cry from her father’s Berserker tactics, Laura preferred to alternate between gun and blade now, taking fights on her terms, directing from the back.   
Nora planted the Gate in the main warehouse area and directed the victims into it. A special gate that could accommodate humans, it directed to a Krakoan refuge area where the victims could be healed and given new lives.   
Kwannon directed the victims outside the main warehouse to there with her telepathy, leaving the turret to take the fight directly to the gangs (conserving ammo). She used her carbine to detonate skulls of gangsters who thought they could hide from her at a distance, and used her sword and psi-knife to cut down those who approached (FOCUSED TOTALITY OF HER PSYCIC POWER). Telekinesis and armor shielded her.   
Vess left the battle-van when enough of the gangsters were dead and charged forward, towards a main office of the gangs. Hard-light armor around her allowed her to move quickly, propelling her self with speed.   
She slaughtered the leader’s guards with but a thought, and then saw him, the man who betrayed her years ago, Greg.   
“How… You… You killed yourself?” Greg said as Vess slashed into his bunker.   
“I am Krakoan, and we are immortal.” Vess said, and she encased Greg in her hard-light, and shattered the construct, reducing Greg to a puddle of gore.   
“… I should have thought of a better line. Ah well. I have 2 more bastards to kill. I will consult my team to see if they have better ideas for one-liners” Vess said. 

“Town is clear of civilians, only a few cowardly gangsters left. we can ignore them. Police will be here soon who might be aligned with gangs or might not like mutants. Get to the Battle-van and we can move out” Kwannon said. The other 4 agreed. 

They cleared off before cops arrived, destroying the set-up gate, and to a nearby safe-town with a motel so they could get proper bedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be "Data Pages" regarding Mutant tech and weapons. 
> 
> Chapter after will be some character development/foreshadowing.

**Author's Note:**

> I will go into how my version of Krakoa differs from the mainline version on tumblr, and link it in the next chapter's notes.


End file.
